


T-Fleek

by HRCStanley97



Category: Marvel, Mosaic (comics)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:41:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23687830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HRCStanley97/pseuds/HRCStanley97
Summary: Tia Fitzgerald, aka 'T-Fleek', an underground hip-hop artist, finds herself in a deal with sports manager Mason Sackett. Uncertain of her future, she finds herself in the comfort of her assistant and secret lover, Candilisa Chang, aka CC.Based on the Mosaic comic book series.
Relationships: T-Fleek/CC, Tia Fitzgerald/Candilisa Chang
Kudos: 1





	T-Fleek

"Well, Ms Tia Fitzgerald, do we have a deal?" the broad bulky man asked, leaning against a desk. "Of course you'll need to sign a fairly massive N.D.A. Remember, this only works if it stays with the three of us.""

The blonde woman, reclining back on her swivel chair, took a moment of silence to think, legs crossed and blue eyes intensely staring.

"He's making me sound like an escort or something," Tia spoke before turning to her assistant. "CC?"

"She's not exactly wrong here, Mr Mason Sackett," the short-haired woman, identified as 'CC', replied with folded arms.

"Not at all, far from it actually," the man, identified as 'Mason', corrected. "What we're talking about here is a simple promotional arrangement between one corporation, me, and another, you. Morris profiles well in the initial target demos but he's got some growth issues."

"Not for nothing," Tia muttered, turning her head away for a brief moment. "But he's got kind of a rep as a D-Bag."

"Morris's numbers are sky-high with males, sixteen to forty-five," Mason continued further. "They like a man who's focused, a little bit mean even. To move up to the next level, he needs to expand that base. And you, Ms Fitzgerald, are hitting the glass ceiling that every white hip-hop artist hit. In order to punch through, you need authenticity. You need, for lack of a better word, 'street cred'. Without such, you can count the rest of your career in months."

She turned back to look at the man and process all he had said. While she saw no need for such a complicated relationship she bared no feelings for or even knew, she dared not to risk her music, her passion declining and fading sooner. After a few more seconds of silence, she hastily exhaled and nodded.

"So Tia dates your boy for a couple of weeks, right?" CC said.

"Two years, once initial chemistry is established," Mason corrected. "After two years, your fans will expect a marriage."

"And your boy's fine with this setup?"

"Morris knows nothing about this. Nor can he. My son's an exceptional athlete but he doesn't exactly have a poker face," Mason elaborated as he put his suit jacket on and made his way through the door. "I'm no pimp, Ms Fitzgerald, and you're no escort. This contract's about appearances, and keeping them up. How far you go beyond that is your choice. Please feel free to let me know your decision by close of business today."

With that, he walked down the stairs, and out of sight. CC stood close by the open door, looking on with her brow slightly furrowing.

"He's right in a way," CC pondered.

"I know," Tia sighed.

"You're cresting. You maybe have another three years before you have to tap out... maybe."

"I know," the blonde repeated, with a more heavy tone this time as she rubbed her forehead.

"It would be 24/7; Meet, dating, you'll be a couple. That is if you even like him."

"But if I don't, I pull out;" Tia reminded, getting up from her chair. "You heard Sackett, it's business."

"But what if you actually do like him?" CC held her arms close, her heart trembled from the thought. The fear of her heart cracking and shattering.

"It won't matter," Tia then walked towards the dark-skinned woman and placed a hand on her shoulder. "It won't be love. No matter what it looks like."

The blonde then wrapped another arm around her assistant, giving her further comfort, slowly stroking her chest and torso and clutching her suit jacket. CC turned her head to see Tia's crimson red lips form a tempting grin.

"Two years aren't so much," Tia reassured. "Considering what it'll do for me. For us. And you'll be with me the whole time."

"Damn right, I will..." CC agreed as a smile finally grew upon her face. "...That is until the wheels fall out."

"Which will be never, Candilisa," the last thing Tia said before she pulled in her assistant and lover so their lips could touch.

Cupping her cheek and neck, Tia turned CC around to face her in complete embrace. With mouths and tongues locked, they sharply and calmly breathed through their clashing noses. Their bodies waved and melded, almost into rhythm and harmony. Shutting the door besides them so no one would hear or see them, Tia pinned CC up against the smooth white wall. With cooperation, they used each other's feet to take off their high heels.

"Sometimes I wonder why we even wear those bloody little things to begin with," Tia commented, causing both of them to giggle.

CC unbuckled her thick grey belt and unbuttoned her tight black suit jacket, revealing her white boob tube. Tia released her tongue to scurry across her girlfriend's bare neck and chest as CC dug through Tia's natural blonde hair to find the elastic hair tie. With one finger, she pulled it all the way down until all of her hair was wild and free, smooth and shimmering like silk. Tia left faint pinkish lip-shaped patches on her assistant's otherwise lightly tanned chest.

"Wanna take this to the bedroom?" CC asked as she readjusted her square glasses back in place.

"Like either of us even have the strength and patience for that," Tia replied in a subtly sarcastic tone, stroking back a few strands of her long hair over her shoulders until it was all literally behind her back.

She looked down to notice Tia's free hand tugging at the rim of her black formal trousers. Looking back up, CC smiled back at Tia, giving her consent without any need for words. She unzipped her trousers and let her smooth hand through, Tia could tell her lover was already wet. Slowly but surely, she stroked around the rim of CC's delicate centre with the tip of her index finger, making her shudder in reaction.

The other fingertips soon joined in their graceful dance; Tia's clean nails scraped at the dark and greasy skin, provoking a surge through CC's body and veins. Then after a minute or two of relentless teasing, Tia's fingers finally entered, releasing a huff of ecstasy from CC's lips. Her chest arched and tensed up as her dominant lover licked at the the protruding sweat before going up to suckle and bite at her chin.

Inserted, her fingers began to move in and out into a slow but steady rhythm. CC bit deep into her lips as her heart and eyes began to flutter in perfect sync. Licking her teeth, Tia took in the inevitable orgasm of her girlfriend with excitement and glee. She then grasped onto CC's bottom lip with her own teeth.

"Yes.. Tia... Yes..." were the words that managed to escape CC's lips.

As Tia's fingers eventually picked up the pace, so did CC's heartbeat. She dug deep into the long blonde hair, pulling rather carefully as to not ruin its natural beauty. Her breaths grew shorter and shorter, her eyes slowly rolled up, and her sight began to water and blur up. However, while she couldn't see, she could still feel. She could feel her lungs swelling, her spirit lifting, her tension releasing.

She arched back her neck to the point of the back of her head pressing hard against the wall behind them. Unleashing a series of ascending groans, CC's hips rode with and against her dominating lover's fingers now throbbing at the speed of a bullet.

Then finally, after what seemed like an hour at most, CC came.

The thumping of fingers seized, the throbbing hearts soon eased down, and the breaths returned to normal pace. CC's glasses nearly came loose before she put them back n place once more. Tia pulled back her fingers, now coated in a thick and clear liquid essence, before licking them clean, tasting of sweetened vinegar.

Cupping her lover by the neck, CC inched lips close to Tia's ear.

"Now it's my turn," CC whispered.

Her tongue then wiggled at the earlobe, arousing Tia's senses. CC then used her regained strength to grab Tia by the bare thighs and lift her up. Despite her limbs trembling from the weight, she kept her up long enough to carry her back to her swivel chair. Once being lifted down, Tia sat back on her chair and slouched, not taking her eyes off CC for even half a second. CC took off her glasses and placed them on a nearby table before her brown eyes adjusted, a slight blur at first eventually becoming certainly clear so she could truly see and admire the beautiful figure of her lover.

"Wanna dance for me, CC?" Tia requested.

"Allright," CC accepted before taking off her jacket suit and placing it on the desk next to her glasses, revealing more of her bare midriff. "But then again, you'll always be the best dancer in my eyes. You know, whenever I see you rap, sing, and move your body on stage, I get this urge to touch mine, every time, not exactly easy to resist."

"I can imagine," Tia commented at the confession.

Gently walking on the balls and toes of her feet, CC thrust one side of her hips, then the other. Her navel rippled like waves of the sea, and even her arms followed in a similar pattern. With eyes closed, she took her time living in this moment like there was no care left in the world, dancing to the music of silence. Observing the spectacle front and centre, Tia rubbed her knuckles between her teeth, her lips still formed an open and amused smile.

Opening her eyes to look down at Tia, CC noticed her pointing a hooked finger at her, motioning as if to beckon and lure her in closer. Furthermore, she spread her legs wide enough to show access. CC took the offer as she decreased the inches between them until she was practically squatting on her lap, like a predator restraining its prey. Grasping onto the chair by its shoulders, CC let herself be pulled in by Tia for another clash of lips. Meanwhile, Tia's hands gained awareness of their own and lingered around CC's back before going down to clutch and claw at her buttocks.

After another while, the blonde let go and raised her arms up, signalling her assistant to help lift up and take off her rose-red sleeveless mini-dress. Doing so as ordered, CC pulled the mini-dress off of her lover and chucked it to the side on the floor without a second thought given for she was entranced by her slender pale-white body donned in a black sports bra and briefs. While Tia Fitzgerald may seem like an English rose, she was still a tomboy at heart, and always will be. Without any hesitation, the assistant grabbed hold of Tia's bosoms and snogged at her neck, nearly smearing her dark brownish lipstick all over it.

CC then went down, passed the breasts and towards the navel, where she let her cool tongue to pave and taste the skin. Tia sharply inhaled before humming in response from the sensation, an ambient melody. Sniffing the bared flesh, she caught the mixed scents of honey and mint. Going down even further, CC gently pulled down Tia's briefs until they were down past her ankles. She found what she was craving most, and with one big exhale, she went for it.

Her tongue flickered and danced across the sweet and delicate centre, causing Tia's spirit to light up. CC licked and suckled at the greasy layers, rewarded by the ever-pleasant moans of her girlfriend. With such sounds rising, Tia grabbed onto CC's short darkened brunette hair with one hand and pulled it tight, as her eyes began to squeeze wide shut. With the other hand, she held onto the chair, hoping to not fall off should she tremble too deep into madness.

Hungry for more juices, CC proceeded to gnaw and nibble at the folds, surging her lover deep in adrenaline. Nearly choking on air and with nothing to hold back any longer, Tia's neck and chest rose and she continuously emitted gasps and groans of positive pleasure. Such a sight was perfectly and beautifully silhouetted by the setting sun.

"Yes, CC, yes!" Tia cried as quickly as she could in between the shortening breaths. "Keep going, keep going, keep going!"

With one last howl of ecstasy, she pushed high up and punched through the glass ceiling. Her wet folds finally erupted, a quick splat stained CC's face. Licking up as far as her tongue could, CC sucked up all that was left of the juices she desired, a perfect balance of sour and sweet. Having reached the peak of her own orgasm, Tia came back to Earthand let go of CC's hair, her eyes stilled seemed to water in frabjous tears. Wiping them off and away, she looked down to see her lover brushing parts of her hair back to the side.

"Still wanna go to the bedroom?" Tia asked.

"Maybe," CC paused. "But there's still that deal we have with Mason."

"After this, I could tell him to take his little so-called deal and sack it where the sun don't shine,"

"You sure about that?"

"We'll see..."

Another one last peck of lips, Tia pulled back up her sports briefs and picked up her dress while CC put on her glasses and took her suit jacket. With a free hand each, they held each other close, fingers intertwining, and went their way to the bedroom.


End file.
